


She

by kickassanakin



Series: The (Domestic) Adventures of Team Human [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas goes shopping, Gen, M/M, the Queen visits them too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone visits Team Human.<br/>Cas isn't sure whether he likes her or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**Author's Note:**

> A new character! I hope I did her justice.  
> Reviews get you a free angel's feather. From my heart.  
> Also this is a special my-birthday-is-tomorrow chapter, so reviews are presents?

 The day  _she_  arrived, things got a little odd. "Uh, hello?" The woman called out. "Anyone in there?"

Castiel was busy counting money. Dean had promised to take him shopping for clothes later that day, seeing as they had gone a week since closing the gates and the ex-angel was still wearing his clothes. Castiel didn't mind them, though. It was comforting, to wear something so familiar to him. The scent of leather and whiskey coated Dean's clothes in a way that wrapped Cas up like a blanket, and he had no intention of getting rid of the shirts Dean had loaned him.

When he head the plaintive call, Cas opened the door and was greeted with a sight he wasn't all too familiar with. A woman with fiery red hair stared up at him, wearing chain mail and holding a crown under her arm. He stared at her in confusion, and she stared back at him with suspicion, and it was all very strange until he cleared his throat and mumbled, "Ah, I think you have the wrong address."

"Yeah, like I could forget where this place is," she snorted, shoving past Castiel in effort to get through. The ex-angel tried to stop her, but to no avail. "Dean!" She called out, "Where the  _hell_  is my hand-maiden?"

A loud curse echoed from his and Dean's bedroom, and the hunter she had called forth stumbled out a little haphazardly. "Dude, Charlie! I thought the next meet was on the twenty-third!"

A strange, sarcastic little smirk twitched at her lips as she responded, "Dude, it  _is_  the twenty-third."

Sam, who had been casually reading a book in the 'living room' of their home, froze and looked up sheepishly. "I totally forgot," he apologized, "Sorry, Charlie!"

Dean, blushing, ducked back into his room with a hurried "I'll be right out!"

Castiel had no clue what was going on. Neither did Crowley, apparently, because he popped his head out from the kitchen, raised a single eyebrow at the woman, then popped back into the kitchen and returned to his cooking. He really was coming along quite nicely. He hadn't even set anything on fire since that first day after they got home.

"It's fine, Sammy-boy. How're things with you?" Charlie shrugged, flopping herself down on a chair opposite from the gigantic man. "What's with all the houseguests? Do they...  _know_?" One eyebrow twitched silently, asking a question that Cas was rolling his eyes at even before Sam had the chance to chuckle nervously.

"Ah, no. C'mere, man," Sam gestured to Cas with a grin, and so he complied. "This is Cas. Cas, meet Charlie. Charlie, meet Cas." He grinned at her then, and a few moments later her face broke out into a wide smile.

"You're Cas? The angel, Castiel?" Charlie seemed incredulous (but excited) at this prospect. Castiel had no idea where she would have even heard of him, but he nodded brokenly and looked at his hands, intertwined around the other.

"Not an angel anymore," he mumbled, biting his lower lip nervously. "I just recently fell. Completely human now." He found some odd reserve of resolve and looked up to meet her eyes, a silent challenge in his own. The look on her face was one of shock and disbelief.

"I meet the angel, just as soon as he's no longer an angel. Great. How about Dean, then?" Sam seemed to come alive at this after watching the interchange between them, his arms waving and his face screaming out a silent  _no_. Charlie stuck out her lower lip and crossed her arms over her chest at that point.

Castiel was very confused.

At that moment, Kevin stumbled out of his makeshift room, rubbing blearily at his eyes and sniffling drily. "Is someone cooking bacon, because I really hate it when you guys cook that sizzling fat in front of me - " he broke off his statement when his eyes fell to Charlie. Instantly he straightened his back, attempting to look nothing like the weary boy he was.

"Don't worry, kiddo. Not my type." Charlie grinned, wiggling her fingers at him devilishly. Kevin blushed and shrugged, making his way into the kitchen shortly after. Charlie turned her attention back to Castiel. "So, Cas," Charlie intoned, crossing one leg over the other, "what have you been up to lately?"

A period of silence ensued as the fallen angel squinted his eyes and thought. "Not much," he gruffly admitted at last, "although Dean promised to take me shopping for new clothes today. He does not want me wearing his clothes anymore."

At this Charlie frowned and leaned forward on her elbows. "How long have you been wearing his clothes?"

"About a week and a half," Castiel shrugged. The fiery-haired woman smiled brightly and visibly relaxed. Why was she so invested in what Castiel wore?

"Well, I'm sure the Queendom of Moondor can go without their Queen for a day," Charlie shrugged, offering a wink to Castiel, "After all, her newest mage needs a wardrobe change."

"Charlie, are you sure that's a-"

"Shut up Sam, it's a great idea. Dean will come too, and we can figure out what Cas here likes!"

Dean poked his head out of his and Castiel's shared room (he still didn't want to move rooms, despite the fact that the others had all settled in to their own respectful dorms). He wore some chain mail across his chest, and the rest of his costume was cut off by the door. "What're we doing?" He asked, a look of horror dawning on his face.

"Take off your warrior getup, handmaiden! Today we're going  _shopping_." Charlie seemed happy about this, so much moreso than should be socially acceptable.

"But then I - fuck," he grumbled before disappearing back into his room.

* * *

The mall was, to say in the slightest, Earth's closest rendition to Hell there ever was. Loud, annoying consumers crawled all over, meaning to buy the best bargain and fight for what they thought was the right price. It was a no-man's land of torture and unneeded pain.

So why Cas was trying on shirts and pants in the middle of a Macy's was beyond him. Dean seemed to share his opinion on the matter, preferring to sit on the seat outside the changing rooms and rate his outfits, but Charlie seemed to flit from place to place, picking out clothes she deemed fashionable and shoving them into Castiel's unwilling arms.

Castiel found the notion of trying on clothes to be unnecessary and redundant. He already knew how to put on clothes. He also knew what clothes looked like on his body. Why did he need to do the same thing for every article of clothing Charlie provided?

When he asked Dean, the hunter just quietly shook his head and shrugged. "It's not so bad," he gestured for Cas to rotate so he could see all of the outfit Charlie had picked out for him, "Anyways, I kinda like the look of this one."

They bought a lot of clothes. Charlie insisted on having a 'fashion show' for Dean, including some things she picked out for herself. Dean was slightly amused, whereas Cas was beginning to get exasperated and bored.

Boredom was Castiel's least favorite aspect of being human.

* * *

By the time they got back, it was nearly dark. The bunker had an airy aroma of well-cooked meat, and Sam was still in their makeshift living room. A book was in his lap and a grimace on his face, while Crowley's yelling filled the air. "What do you mean you don't eat meat?"

"I'm a  _vegetarian_ , you asshat!" Kevin yelled back. Clearly tensions were high. "I don't eat meat!"

Dean burst into the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves and grumbling incoherently to himself. Castiel could hear his orders from the living room. "Calm your shit, damn it! Kev, there's some of your leftover food from last week in the fridge. Crowley, don't harass the prophet."

Charlie chuckled lightly and walked over to Sam. She closed his book with a look of innocence and smirked down at him. "So... _Dean's_  the mother hen?"

"I think he likes it," Sam shrugged, opening his book once more with a scowl. Charlie huffed and sat on the arm of his chair.

"Tomorrow I'm bringing you all up with me to Moondor. I need my best warriors, and if I can bag a mage and a seer, all the better. I bet Crowley would be an Orc, though."

Castiel didn't know what 'Moondor' was, but it did not sound pleasant.


End file.
